prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A-List Wrap Party
A-List Wrap Party is a tell-all special episode of Season 7. It aired on June 27, 2017 right after the series finale, "'Til Death Do Us Part". Synopsis Immediately following the highly anticipated two-hour finale episode of the fan favorite series, “Pretty Little Liars” stars Troian Bellisario, Ashley Benson, Lucy Hale, Shay Mitchell and Sasha Pieterse, as well as executive producer I. Marlene King, will sit down for an hour long unbarred and uncensored tell-all after show to discuss all of the series’ tightly held secrets, behind-the-scenes insights, and top moments. The tell-all, which premiered immediately after the two-hour series finale, allowed viewers the chance to digest all the drama that happened in the finale alongside the main cast and I. Marlene King. Burning fan questions will be asked and answered, and the audience will get the full scoop on the ins and outs of A.D., and the #PLLEndGame. The after show will serve as a retrospective celebration of the past seven seasons and as a way for the #PLLSquad to say goodbye to the beloved drama. Notes * Troian Bellisario learned in 2015, around the time Season 5 and Season 6 were being filmed, that she would be portraying Uber A/Alex Drake, if Freeform allowed the show to head in that direction. It was only between filming 6B and Tick-Tock, Bitches that they got the confirmation. Title and Background *It refers to the ending of the show. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario *Ashley Benson *Lucy Hale *Shay Mitchell *Sasha Pieterse Crew Members *I. Marlene King Trivia TBA Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars Series Finale Promo “Til Death Do Us Part” Freeform|Official Promo Gallery A-List WrapParty (2).jpg A-List WrapParty (3).jpg A-List WrapParty (4).jpg A-List WrapParty (5).jpg A-List WrapParty (6).jpg A-List WrapParty (7).jpg A-List WrapParty (8).jpg A-List WrapParty (9).jpg A-List WrapParty (10).jpg A-List WrapParty (11).jpg A-List WrapParty (12).jpg A-List WrapParty (13).jpg A-List WrapParty (14).jpg A-List WrapParty (15).jpg A-List WrapParty (16).jpg A-List WrapParty (17).jpg A-List WrapParty (18).jpg A-List WrapParty (19).jpg A-List WrapParty (20).jpg A-List WrapParty (21).jpg A-List WrapParty (22).jpg A-List WrapParty (23).jpg A-List WrapParty (24).jpg A-List WrapParty (25).jpg A-List WrapParty (26).jpg A-List WrapParty (27).jpg A-List WrapParty (28).jpg A-List WrapParty (29).jpg A-List WrapParty (30).jpg A-List WrapParty (31).jpg A-List WrapParty (32).jpg A-List WrapParty (33).jpg A-List WrapParty (34).jpg A-List WrapParty (35).jpg A-List WrapParty (36).jpg A-List WrapParty (37).jpg A-List WrapParty (38).jpg A-List WrapParty (39).jpg A-List WrapParty (40).jpg A-List WrapParty (41).jpg A-List WrapParty (42).jpg A-List WrapParty (43).jpg A-List WrapParty (44).jpg A-List WrapParty (45).jpg A-List WrapParty (46).jpg A-List WrapParty (47).jpg A-List WrapParty (48).jpg A-List WrapParty (49).jpg A-List WrapParty (50).jpg A-List WrapParty (51).jpg A-List WrapParty (52).jpg A-List WrapParty (53).jpg A-List WrapParty (54).jpg A-List WrapParty (55).jpg A-List WrapParty (56).jpg A-List WrapParty (57).jpg A-List WrapParty (58).jpg A-List WrapParty (59).jpg A-List WrapParty (60).jpg A-List WrapParty (61).jpg A-List WrapParty (62).jpg A-List WrapParty (63).jpg A-List WrapParty (64).jpg A-List WrapParty (65).jpg A-List WrapParty (66).jpg A-List WrapParty (67).jpg A-List WrapParty (68).jpg A-List WrapParty (69).jpg A-List WrapParty (70).jpg A-List WrapParty (71).jpg A-List WrapParty (72).jpg A-List WrapParty (73).jpg A-List WrapParty (74).jpg A-List WrapParty (75).jpg A-List WrapParty (76).jpg A-List WrapParty (77).jpg A-List WrapParty (78).jpg A-List WrapParty (79).jpg A-List WrapParty (80).jpg A-List WrapParty (81).jpg A-List WrapParty (82).jpg A-List WrapParty (83).jpg A-List WrapParty (84).jpg A-List WrapParty (85).jpg A-List WrapParty (86).jpg A-List WrapParty (87).jpg A-List WrapParty (88).jpg A-List WrapParty (89).jpg A-List WrapParty (90).jpg A-List WrapParty (91).jpg A-List WrapParty (92).jpg A-List WrapParty (93).jpg A-List WrapParty (94).jpg A-List WrapParty (95).jpg A-List WrapParty (96).jpg A-List WrapParty (97).jpg A-List WrapParty (98).jpg A-List WrapParty (99).jpg A-List WrapParty (100).jpg A-List WrapParty (101).jpg A-List WrapParty (102).jpg A-List WrapParty (103).jpg A-List WrapParty (104).jpg A-List WrapParty (105).jpg A-List WrapParty (106).jpg A-List WrapParty (107).jpg A-List WrapParty (108).jpg A-List WrapParty (109).jpg A-List WrapParty (110).jpg A-List WrapParty (111).jpg A-List WrapParty (112).jpg A-List WrapParty (113).jpg A-List WrapParty (114).jpg A-List WrapParty (115).jpg A-List WrapParty (116).jpg A-List WrapParty (117).jpg A-List WrapParty (118).jpg A-List WrapParty (119).jpg A-List WrapParty (120).jpg A-List WrapParty (121).jpg A-List WrapParty (122).jpg A-List WrapParty (123).jpg A-List WrapParty (124).jpg A-List WrapParty (125).jpg A-List WrapParty (126).jpg A-List WrapParty (127).jpg A-List WrapParty (128).jpg A-List WrapParty (129).jpg A-List WrapParty (130).jpg A-List WrapParty (131).jpg A-List WrapParty (132).jpg A-List WrapParty (133).jpg A-List WrapParty (134).jpg A-List WrapParty (135).jpg A-List WrapParty (136).jpg A-List WrapParty (137).jpg A-List WrapParty (138).jpg A-List WrapParty (139).jpg A-List WrapParty (140).jpg A-List WrapParty (141).jpg A-List WrapParty (142).jpg A-List WrapParty (143).jpg A-List WrapParty (144).jpg A-List WrapParty (145).jpg A-List WrapParty (146).jpg A-List WrapParty (147).jpg A-List WrapParty (148).jpg A-List WrapParty (149).jpg A-List WrapParty (150).jpg A-List WrapParty (151).jpg A-List WrapParty (152).jpg A-List WrapParty (153).jpg A-List WrapParty (154).jpg A-List WrapParty (155).jpg A-List WrapParty (156).jpg A-List WrapParty (157).jpg A-List WrapParty (158).jpg A-List WrapParty (159).jpg A-List WrapParty (160).jpg A-List WrapParty (161).jpg A-List WrapParty (162).jpg A-List WrapParty (163).jpg A-List WrapParty (164).jpg A-List WrapParty (165).jpg A-List WrapParty (166).jpg A-List WrapParty (167).jpg A-List WrapParty (168).jpg A-List WrapParty (169).jpg A-List WrapParty (170).jpg A-List WrapParty (171).jpg A-List WrapParty (172).jpg A-List WrapParty (173).jpg A-List WrapParty (174).jpg A-List WrapParty (175).jpg A-List WrapParty (176).jpg A-List WrapParty (177).jpg A-List WrapParty (178).jpg A-List WrapParty (179).jpg A-List WrapParty (180).jpg A-List WrapParty (181).jpg A-List WrapParty (182).jpg A-List WrapParty (183).jpg A-List WrapParty (184).jpg A-List WrapParty (185).jpg A-List WrapParty (186).jpg A-List WrapParty (187).jpg A-List WrapParty (188).jpg A-List WrapParty (189).jpg A-List WrapParty (190).jpg A-List WrapParty (191).jpg A-List WrapParty (192).jpg A-List WrapParty (193).jpg A-List WrapParty (194).jpg A-List WrapParty (195).jpg A-List WrapParty (196).jpg A-List WrapParty (197).jpg A-List WrapParty (198).jpg A-List WrapParty (199).jpg A-List WrapParty (200).jpg A-List WrapParty (201).jpg A-List WrapParty (202).jpg A-List WrapParty (203).jpg A-List WrapParty (204).jpg A-List WrapParty (205).jpg A-List WrapParty (206).jpg A-List WrapParty (207).jpg A-List WrapParty (208).jpg A-List WrapParty (209).jpg A-List WrapParty (210).jpg A-List WrapParty (211).jpg A-List WrapParty (212).jpg A-List WrapParty (213).jpg A-List WrapParty (214).jpg A-List WrapParty (215).jpg A-List WrapParty (216).jpg A-List WrapParty (217).jpg A-List WrapParty (218).jpg A-List WrapParty (219).jpg A-List WrapParty (220).jpg A-List WrapParty (221).jpg A-List WrapParty (222).jpg A-List WrapParty (223).jpg A-List WrapParty (224).jpg A-List WrapParty (225).jpg A-List WrapParty (226).jpg A-List WrapParty (227).jpg A-List WrapParty (228).jpg A-List WrapParty (229).jpg A-List WrapParty (230).jpg A-List WrapParty (231).jpg A-List WrapParty (232).jpg A-List WrapParty (233).jpg A-List WrapParty (234).jpg A-List WrapParty (235).jpg A-List WrapParty (236).jpg A-List WrapParty (237).jpg A-List WrapParty (238).jpg A-List WrapParty (239).jpg A-List WrapParty (240).jpg A-List WrapParty (241).jpg A-List WrapParty (242).jpg A-List WrapParty (243).jpg A-List WrapParty (244).jpg A-List WrapParty (245).jpg A-List WrapParty (246).jpg A-List WrapParty (247).jpg A-List WrapParty (248).jpg A-List WrapParty (249).jpg A-List WrapParty (250).jpg A-List WrapParty (251).jpg A-List WrapParty (252).jpg A-List WrapParty (253).jpg A-List WrapParty (254).jpg A-List WrapParty (255).jpg A-List WrapParty (256).jpg A-List WrapParty (257).jpg A-List WrapParty (258).jpg A-List WrapParty (259).jpg A-List WrapParty (260).jpg A-List WrapParty (261).jpg A-List WrapParty (262).jpg A-List WrapParty (263).jpg A-List WrapParty (264).jpg A-List WrapParty (265).jpg A-List WrapParty (266).jpg A-List WrapParty (267).jpg A-List WrapParty (268).jpg A-List WrapParty (269).jpg A-List WrapParty (270).jpg A-List WrapParty (271).jpg A-List WrapParty (272).jpg A-List WrapParty (273).jpg A-List WrapParty (274).jpg A-List WrapParty (275).jpg A-List WrapParty (276).jpg A-List WrapParty (277).jpg A-List WrapParty (278).jpg A-List WrapParty (279).jpg A-List WrapParty (280).jpg A-List WrapParty (281).jpg A-List WrapParty (282).jpg A-List WrapParty (283).jpg A-List WrapParty (284).jpg A-List WrapParty (285).jpg A-List WrapParty (286).jpg A-List WrapParty (287).jpg A-List WrapParty (288).jpg A-List WrapParty (289).jpg A-List WrapParty (290).jpg A-List WrapParty (291).jpg A-List WrapParty (292).jpg A-List WrapParty (293).jpg A-List WrapParty (294).jpg A-List WrapParty (295).jpg A-List WrapParty (296).jpg A-List WrapParty (297).jpg A-List WrapParty (298).jpg A-List WrapParty (299).jpg A-List WrapParty (300).jpg A-List WrapParty (301).jpg A-List WrapParty (302).jpg A-List WrapParty (303).jpg A-List WrapParty (304).jpg A-List WrapParty (305).jpg A-List WrapParty (306).jpg A-List WrapParty (307).jpg A-List WrapParty (308).jpg A-List WrapParty (309).jpg A-List WrapParty (310).jpg A-List WrapParty (311).jpg A-List WrapParty (312).jpg A-List WrapParty (313).jpg A-List WrapParty (314).jpg A-List WrapParty (315).jpg A-List WrapParty (316).jpg A-List WrapParty (317).jpg A-List WrapParty (318).jpg A-List WrapParty (319).jpg A-List WrapParty (320).jpg A-List WrapParty (321).jpg A-List WrapParty (322).jpg A-List WrapParty (323).jpg A-List WrapParty (324).jpg A-List WrapParty (325).jpg A-List WrapParty (326).jpg A-List WrapParty (327).jpg A-List WrapParty (328).jpg A-List WrapParty (329).jpg A-List WrapParty (330).jpg A-List WrapParty (331).jpg A-List WrapParty (332).jpg A-List WrapParty (333).jpg A-List WrapParty (334).jpg A-List WrapParty (335).jpg A-List WrapParty (336).jpg A-List WrapParty (337).jpg A-List WrapParty (338).jpg A-List WrapParty (339).jpg A-List WrapParty (340).jpg A-List WrapParty (341).jpg A-List WrapParty (342).jpg A-List WrapParty (343).jpg A-List WrapParty (344).jpg A-List WrapParty (345).jpg A-List WrapParty (346).jpg A-List WrapParty (347).jpg A-List WrapParty (348).jpg A-List WrapParty (349).jpg A-List WrapParty (350).jpg A-List WrapParty (351).jpg A-List WrapParty (352).jpg A-List WrapParty (353).jpg A-List WrapParty (354).jpg A-List WrapParty (355).jpg A-List WrapParty (356).jpg A-List WrapParty (357).jpg A-List WrapParty (358).jpg A-List WrapParty (359).jpg A-List WrapParty (360).jpg A-List WrapParty (361).jpg A-List WrapParty (362).jpg A-List WrapParty (363).jpg A-List WrapParty (364).jpg A-List WrapParty (365).jpg A-List WrapParty (366).jpg A-List WrapParty (367).jpg A-List WrapParty (368).jpg A-List WrapParty (369).jpg A-List WrapParty (370).jpg A-List WrapParty (371).jpg A-List WrapParty (372).jpg A-List WrapParty (373).jpg A-List WrapParty (374).jpg A-List WrapParty (375).jpg A-List WrapParty (376).jpg A-List WrapParty (377).jpg A-List WrapParty (378).jpg A-List WrapParty (379).jpg A-List WrapParty (380).jpg A-List WrapParty (381).jpg A-List WrapParty (382).jpg A-List WrapParty (383).jpg A-List WrapParty (384).jpg A-List WrapParty (385).jpg A-List WrapParty (386).jpg A-List WrapParty (387).jpg A-List WrapParty (388).jpg A-List WrapParty (389).jpg A-List WrapParty (390).jpg A-List WrapParty (391).jpg A-List WrapParty (392).jpg A-List WrapParty (393).jpg A-List WrapParty (394).jpg A-List WrapParty (395).jpg A-List WrapParty (396).jpg A-List WrapParty (397).jpg A-List WrapParty (398).jpg A-List WrapParty (399).jpg A-List WrapParty (400).jpg A-List WrapParty (401).jpg A-List WrapParty (402).jpg A-List WrapParty (403).jpg A-List WrapParty (404).jpg A-List WrapParty (405).jpg A-List WrapParty (406).jpg A-List WrapParty (407).jpg A-List WrapParty (408).jpg A-List WrapParty (409).jpg A-List WrapParty (410).jpg A-List WrapParty (411).jpg A-List WrapParty (412).jpg A-List WrapParty (413).jpg A-List WrapParty (414).jpg A-List WrapParty (415).jpg A-List WrapParty (416).jpg A-List WrapParty (417).jpg A-List WrapParty (418).jpg A-List WrapParty (419).jpg A-List WrapParty (420).jpg A-List WrapParty (421).jpg A-List WrapParty (422).jpg A-List WrapParty (423).jpg A-List WrapParty (424).jpg A-List WrapParty (425).jpg A-List WrapParty (426).jpg A-List WrapParty (427).jpg A-List WrapParty (428).jpg A-List WrapParty (429).jpg A-List WrapParty (430).jpg A-List WrapParty (431).jpg A-List WrapParty (432).jpg A-List WrapParty (433).jpg A-List WrapParty (434).jpg A-List WrapParty (435).jpg A-List WrapParty (436).jpg A-List WrapParty (437).jpg A-List WrapParty (438).jpg A-List WrapParty (439).jpg A-List WrapParty (440).jpg A-List WrapParty (441).jpg A-List WrapParty (442).jpg A-List WrapParty (443).jpg A-List WrapParty (444).jpg A-List WrapParty (445).jpg A-List WrapParty (446).jpg A-List WrapParty (447).jpg A-List WrapParty (448).jpg A-List WrapParty (449).jpg A-List WrapParty (450).jpg A-List WrapParty (451).jpg A-List WrapParty (452).jpg A-List WrapParty (453).jpg A-List WrapParty (454).jpg A-List WrapParty (455).jpg A-List WrapParty (456).jpg A-List WrapParty (457).jpg A-List WrapParty (458).jpg A-List WrapParty (459).jpg A-List WrapParty (460).jpg A-List WrapParty (461).jpg A-List WrapParty (462).jpg A-List WrapParty (463).jpg A-List WrapParty (464).jpg A-List WrapParty (465).jpg A-List WrapParty (466).jpg A-List WrapParty (467).jpg A-List WrapParty (468).jpg A-List WrapParty (6844).jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Special Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:7B Category:Freeform